Fever Destiny
by DarkSouthernBelle
Summary: Bella visits Charlie with Edward in tow. Sometimes everything isn't as it seems and what you think is keeping you together is what will tear you apart. An Imprint story and my first ever fic!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

Damn it! I'm so sick of this! "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! Get down here NOW!" This is so like him, to make me late, and he's the one with super vampire speed. I looked down at my tiny red plaid mini with the 2 buckles* that I paired with my black lace-up corset with tiny skull detailing*, and red plaid peep-toe pumps*. Edward and I were supposed to go to Charlie's 30 minutes ago to inform him of Edward's recent proposal.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Edward said rushing down the stairs. "Yeah, yeah" I said grabbing my jacket. We got in his shiny silver Volvo and sped off to see the Chief of police AKA my father. "He seems happy love" Edward said, reading Charlie's thoughts as we pulled in the driveway.

'Hiya Bells" Charlie sputtered out from his recliner as we stepped in; Edward squeezed my hand in encouragement. "Hi Ch, err Dad. Mariners winning" he just grumbled knowing I didn't really care. "Dad we have something important to tell you." Charlie glared at Edward, as he turned around slowly fingers reaching for his gun. "You get my girl pregnant" hollered Charlie. Before I even got a letter out Edwards musical tones filled the house, "Sir, I assure you Isabella is not pregnant. We are though getting married."

I showed Dad the ring as his face softened. "I'm too young to be a grandfather. Edward may I speak to you in private?" "Of course sir" replied Edward always so polite". I was just about to start making dinner when there was a knock on the door. "Come in" I hollered glancing at Charlie. Edward looked tense as opposed to Charlie's giddiness.

In walked a tall, muscle bound, russet skinned man in cutoff jeans with a wolf tattoo and hair in his eyes. He slowly walked in, his face still hidden. Suddenly the mystery man sniffed loudly then sharply turned and glared at Edward. His body was tense yet trembling. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and looked like he was sucking on a lemon.

"Charlie" the man said in a deep, husky voice. I felt me panties get a little damp at his one word. He walked outside with Edward. I started on dinner, Charlie returned to his game looking like the cat that got the cream. I busied myself making beef stroganoff, salad, rolls and chess cake. Hoping to butter Charlie up I even made cookies to take to work tomorrow.

Suddenly I heard growling outside and Edward running in. "What was that?" I asked him my panties even more damper. He sniffed slightly and replied curtly "It was nothing." I continued cooking hungry and even more confused. "Dinner is done" I said a few moments later.

We all sat down to eat, well Charlie and I ate; Edward hid his skillfully. "So when's the big day Bells" asked Charlie in between mouthfuls of food. "We haven't set a date yet Dad." Edward tensed that odd look on his face again. Suddenly the door slammed open and that same man was at the door.

I looked up and saw those eyes. That's when my whole world changed. I know knew that mystery man.

A/N: This is my first ever fan fiction. I hope you enjoyed it thus far. Please review it and let me know what you think, and give me suggestions! Thanks! I'll update again as soon as possible

* means I have a link to it on my profile


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry rl got in the way so I haven't updated in forver! Forgive me and my big puppy dog eyes?

A HUGE thanks with lots of shirtless Jacobs for all of you who have added me to favorites, followed me (I love me some stalkers j/k), reviewed me and all that fun stuff!  
So a huge thanks to: kids2003, psychovampirefreak, soagirlforever, girlcanwrite16, kouga's older woman ,and 1241070 for the reviews! This is not beta'd so any mistakes area all my own, and on with the show…..

Chapter 2

Sam's POV

Charlie asked me to stop by his house today. Why? I have as much of a clue as you do. He sure seemed giddy though. I drove over to his house in Forks, knowing I couldn't run and give away our tribes secret.  
Before I even seen the leeches Volvo my wolf was clawing to get out. I walked into Chef Swan's house and the smell of sugar and bleach invaded my nostrils. 'Oh shit' I thought looking at the leech. "Charlie" I said, suddenly I smelled the sweetest smell of strawberries and freesia.

Edward said "outside NOW", well hissed was more like it but who was I to care what his problem was. "Stay away from my fiancée" the leech said trying to act all intimidating. "Who the fuck do you think you are" I growled at him. Once again I smelled strawberries and freesia only it wasn't perfume or lotion, no it was someone's sweet untouched nectar.

I heard the leach talking about marrying Chef Swan's daughter. I couldn't take it anymore I slammed the door open. His daughter gasped and looked up at me. I looked in her eyes and I almost fell on my knees. Suddenly my world was in front of me, I didn't need anyone or anything but her. She was my center, my universe, my everything. I grinned at her trying not to show my canines and scare her away. "Who is that" she whispered to the Chef, unable to keep her eyes off of me.

AN: So what do ya think, huh huh huh? Leave me a review and let me know what you think should happen next and what you think so far. Should it stay in only 1 POV and if so whos? Should I draw it out of when they get together? Should they get together or fight it? Is he still with Leah, what about Jake?

The ones who review will get big ice cream sundaes with the wolf pack as the sprinkles! YUMMY!

If you are looking for a kick ass story I recommend The Fragrant Taste of Rain by Pavarti


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Once again I have no beta so all mistakes are all mine. Thanks to everyone for sticking with my story and all the reviews, favorites and followers!

A huge thanks to 1241070, Beertjes, Black Dagger daughter, Dizzie123321, Escarcha, FIRE OF LOVE, Granny Wolf, JaziD, JulesLillianTellar, Kathy Hiester, NcleRnSchlcht, Solariz, YankeeGirlNJ, Yankeegirl01, adrianalltheway, beckabean, brightstarr8982, dwadsworth, everhaven86, gagirl0181, garose35, girlcanwrite16, greywolflove, hellsbells24, hungergamespettalover, justwanttologin, juxtaposed92, kdkks, kids2003, kolor-my-world1220, kouga's older woman, meganshopsalot, paulswolfgirl2355, prunelle05, qwolflover01, soagirlforever, and wolfvamplover6190 for added my story to your alerts. Seriously it means a lot to me *sniflles*!

Also a huge thanks to Black Dagger daughter, Ceud mile failte, Escarcha, FIRE OF LOVE, Jaspersnumber1, Siwiutka85, Yankeegirl01, ajindra, dwadsworth, garose35, girlcanwrite16, hungergamespettalover, hvnsllbbygrl, meganshopsalot, miss Dameon Salvitore, prunelle05, psychovampirefreak, soagirlforever, tmb2333, wolfvamplover6190 for adding my story to your favorites!

Yeah, I don't own shit besides a Damon Salvatore TVD iPod cover (HE IS SO MINE…. In my dreams)!

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

"Bella lets so" snapped Edward pulling me away. I said goodbye to Charlie and headed out the door. Why did that hunk of man meat look so sad? We had a quiet ride home. My chest was hurting; I felt a pull to La Push for some odd reason. I didn't know why since Jake had gotten sick forever ago. Next thing you know Jake wasn't calling me back and Charlie kept telling me he would be ok soon. Ok and soon never came to be.

We pulled into Edward's driveway and we walked in. "Edward was everything ok, I couldn't see you guys", Alice asked bouncing in cheery as always. Edward nodded and gave me a kiss on my forehead. "Sorry Bella" she said looking like she meant it "he will come around soon. I promise I seen it, already bought you some things". "Alice" I said blushing. She laughed and skipped off; no doubt she bought some new things and was going to try them out on Jasper.

I climbed up the stairs to go to my room. My fiancée was so old fashioned he didn't want to share a room until we were married. I drew myself a hot bath and soaked. I washed using my body wash that made me smell like red plum and sweet freesia*. I followed it by applying a lotion in the matching scent*. I put on a pair of my new comfy not sexy pj's from Alice. They were a matching set. They were long sleeved and full length pants. They had piping detail near the edges with a pocket. They were grey and the accents were pink, the top also buttoned up*. They weren't Alice's style I'm surprised she got them for me!

Finally ready for bed I climbed into my cozy bed. I looked at the clock. I couldn't believe my eyes it was already midnight! I closed my eyes and got cozy cuddling with my pillow. I tossed and turned for what seemed like forever. I just couldn't get that guy from Charlie's out of my head. So tall, so muscular, so tan, his face was so hard but his eyes softened once he looked into mine. Why, why did it have to be me? I am almost spoken for. Didn't he see my engagement ring? I mean that thing is huge! If Edward hadn't told me it was his Mom's there was no way I could've wore it.

After finally falling asleep I woke up and got dressed. I put on my black and pink bedazzled yoga pants, my black blinged out hoodie, black blingy racerback tank, and my black Chuck Taylors. There was a note in my room this morning from Alice telling me "wear these just bought them yesterday for you and walk down to La Push you know Edward will love you trying to be healthy just don't mention LaPush and warm up beforehand your heart beats faster when you lie it's a dead giveaway 3 Alice!" No one bets against Alice so I did what she said.

"Edward" I called out looking for him. "In here" he mumbled out. "Good morning" Esme greeted me with a smile. 'Going for a run?" she asked. I looked down at my clothes, "Um yeah trying to get healthy". Edwards head shot up "That would be wonderful my love" he said full of adoration but he seemed a bit off. I ate an omelet for breakfast then I ran upstairs and grabbed my iPod of the charger and headed out for a run.

_It kills me not to know this but I've all but just forgotten  
What the color of her eyes were and her scars or how she got them  
As the telling signs of age rain down a single tear is dropping  
Through the valleys of an aging face that this world has forgotten  
There is no reconciliation that will put me in my place  
And there is no time like the present to drink these draining seconds  
But seldom do these words ring true when I'm constantly failing you  
Like walls that we just can't break through until we disappear_

So tell me now  
If this ain't love then how do we get out?  
'Cause I don't know  
That's when she said I don't hate you boy  
I just want to save you while there's still something left to save  
That's when I told her I love you girl  
But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have

As my song ended I pulled out my headphones, stopping at the little red house. I felt drawn to here for some odd reason, like it was natural to stop somewhere I hadn't been in forever. Suddenly the door swung open and out walked someone so ripped, just wearing cutoffs and sneering at me when suddenly they glanced at my ring. I saw pure hate in this stranger's eyes. That's when I realized this was no stranger and my jaw just dropped. "Ja Jake" I managed to stutter out. 'What are you doing here Bella? Did your precious bloodsucker not have time for you anymore? Did you leave you again? Huh? Answer me damnit Bella!" Bella, not Bells I thought as I felt the first tear start to slide down my face, and how did he know about the Cullens. "Jacob! It's your turn to patrol, where have you been beta?" said someone. I turned to look and it was that guy from Charlie's the other night! My knees locked as I suddenly smelled musk and forest, man I smelled man and I couldn't move.

A/N: Sorry for the cliffie. Everything with an *has where to get it on my profile, and yep I'm dressing Bella with clothes I want *pouts* not really her style. Yes I know she smells like strawberries but I have the body wash, body cream, body lotion and body spray and it smells awesome! The words with _italics_ are the song Rise Against by Savior. No copy write infringement was intended.

Hellsbells24: Thanks for the suggestion, shh don't tell but I have to idea where I'm going with this. I'm trying to go based on reviews and pm's for suggestions. If they get together you'll just have to keep reading and find out! :)

1241070: Sorry, I'm gonna try to write more and update regularly.

Kouga's older woman: I'm glad you liked the take from both POV's! Thanks I'm glad you're greedy for my writing and you think it's good *blushes*!

Pyschovampirefreak: Thank you! Love the name BTW!

Paulswolfgirl2355: Thanks for the suggestion, please continue reading and you'll find out. Mahaha!

Granny Wolf: Thanks for the suggestion. I tried to make it longer, hope it's to your liking. And don't worry I definitely plan to continue this till the end!

Ccgnme: Thanks, this is my first fan fic and that made me sooooo happy you loved it!

Ozlady80: I will try to update sooner and come up with a regular updating schedule soon!

My recommendation to read is a completed story that I read like 6 times already! It's called I Will Wait For You And I Will Burn by Pavarti! Read it if you haven't already like now please she writes SUPER AWESOME fan fics, but not before you press that little button and review/give suggestion! It seriously makes my day to get an e-mail with the heading New Review for Fever Destiny. If you do you'll get an imaginary Ian Somerhalder at your door, since I decided to lend him out and all!


End file.
